


Trick Or Treat

by wallowedswallow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, Consensual Sex, Dom Kara, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Halloween, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Safewords, Spanking, Sub Lena Luthor, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallowedswallow/pseuds/wallowedswallow
Summary: Kara knocked on Lena's door. "Trick or Treat", Kara asks. Lena gets the trick and the treat in the bedroom.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Trick Or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Consensual Spanking and Breast Spanking. (Light)  
> Halloween special, I'm just late  
> Comment for requests, I'm always open.

It’s the night of Halloween. National City is alive with the undead. Children run ahead of their parents eagerly seeking the next house when trick or treating. Everyone seems to be happy, yet the CEO of Luthercorp is anything but. Every year of her adult life, Lena locked her self in her upscale apartment with a bottle of wine, wallowing in self-pity. As more people than Lena is comfortable with know, the powerful CEO didn’t have the most loving childhood. She never got to experience Halloween to the fullest. Her life is a lot better now, she has people who love her, most notably, her girlfriend Kara. But some days remind her of her horrible upbringing, Halloween is one of those days.   
At seven p.m, the sun has fully set, blanketing National City in darkness. Lena walks down to her wine cellar, her footsteps the only noise to keep her company. She pulls out a ten-year-old bottle of chardonnay and walks back up to her dining room. She pops open the wine and pours herself a large glass. As she sits down, she hears a knock on the door. Lena’s brow furrows in reaction to the annoyance. She was sure she put a clear sign outside her door and a bowl of candy to go along with the “Do Not Disturb” message. She gets to her large door and audibly questions who’s at the door.  
The figure on the other side responds, “Trick or Treat”. About to give the kid (more like their parents), a piece of her mind, Lena swings open the door, surprised to see her girlfriend, not a child who can’t read. Her girlfriend is wearing a cute witch costume topped with a pointed hat. She’s been dating Kara Danvers for about a year now. They’re happy together, Kara fulfills a certain need Lena has, and Lena fulfills the same for Kara. The two are, on the outside, an odd pair, a mild-mannered reporter, and a CEO of a powerful company. Looking in, one would expect Lena to be the dominant one in the relationship, yet Kara is by far the more dominant of the two. After a long day of being in charge, Lena wants nothing more than to submit.   
“Kara. What are you doing here? I thought you were with Alex”, Lena questions the blonde in front of her.  
“And miss out time with my girlfriend? I don’t think so. I believe I asked you a question, Trick or Treat?”   
At this point, Lena was royally confused. But, she played along with it. She may be confused, but she knows one thing: her girlfriend has something up her sleeve. “Uhh. Treat?”, Lena responds.  
“Oh, I play this game a little differently… You have to get the trick before you get the treat”, Kara says with a mischievous grin. Lena shifts in her place and her heart starts to beat faster with anticipation. Kara pushes past Lena into the apartment.   
Kara looks straight into Lena’s eyes. “Why don’t we take this into the bedroom”. Kara questions. Lena knew she wasn’t expected to respond as Kara grabbed Lena’s wrist and led her into the bedroom.  
“Do you want to engage in a scene right now?”, Kara asks, as she always does.   
Lena stops and nods, simultaneously responding, “Yes, Please”.  
“Good, Safeword for tonight is pumpkins”, Kara responds, pleased with Lena’s answer.   
Lena’s bedroom was fashionable, a large, four-poster king bed centers the room. The witch costumed-clad Kara looks over to her girlfriend. “Take off all of your clothing. Slowly.” At the order, Lena slowly starts to unbutton her silky pajama top. The silk brushes against her skin as she pulls off her top. The air hits her bare chest. She then pulls down the corresponding silk bottoms, revealing her lacy, red thong.   
Kara scans her girlfriend’s perfect body. “Are you sure you weren’t expecting me, how do you always look so flawless”  
Lena steps close to Kara. Her lips are centimeters away from Kara. She whispers, “I’m sure you look beautiful too, why don’t you join me”. Kara smirks and wraps her long arms around Lena’s waist. She uses the other hand to smack Lena’s bottom.   
“I know you didn’t forget how this works. I have to give you your trick first”  
Kara picks up her girlfriend and places her on the bed. “I want you to get on your hands and knees and put your bottom out towards me”. Lena does just that, this position isn’t new to her. Lena can’t see what Kara’s doing, but she hears shuffling in the back. She knows she shouldn’t look back. Kara starts to run an implement across Lena’s backside. Kara lifts up and brings it crashing down onto Lena. It doesn’t hurt that much, but it does send sensations through Lena. Kara brings the mystery implement down three more times, building a sensational heat.   
“Do you like my trick”, Kara asks.  
“Yes, I do. Very Much.” Lena responds to the top.   
Kara stops hitting Lena and walks around to the front of the bed to show Lena what she’s getting hit with. Lena looks at the object for a moment. It’s a crop, but instead of a traditional crop head, it’s a jack o lantern. Lena can’t help but laugh, and Kara smiles with her.   
“Where on Earth did you get that”, Lena asks in between laughs  
“Etsy. You would be surprised with what they have” Kara responds to the giggling brunette.  
Kara returns back to her original position and hits the brunette ten times in quick succession. Lena lets a moan escape.  
Kara stops. “Maybe my trick isn’t working as I would have hoped. I guess I’ll have to try something else. Get up. Put your knees on the bed and your torso up towards me.” Lena follows Kara’s directions and faces her. Her chest and abdomen facing the dominant. Kara puts the pumpkin on Lena’s breast then starts to run the tip down Lena’s abdomen. Lena shudders at the touch. Kara returns the pumpkin to Lena’s breast and lifts it up, striking the top of her nipple. Lena moans in pleasure. Kara does the same on the other side. Kara does this about 3 times on each side. The heartbeat growing in Lena’s pussy, and frankly, Kara’s, start to get louder. The feelings of pleasure extend to Lena’s lower thighs.   
“That’s enough trick, time for your treat”. Kara reaches back to her witch costume’s zipper and pulls it down, revealing her muscular body. She’s grateful to get out of that itchy costume. Kara walks over to Lena and pushes her back onto the bed. Kara is on top of Lena, straddling her. Kara runs her hands over Lena’s body and starts passionately kissing her. She kisses her lips down the brunette’s body, stopping at the CEO’s left nipple and gives it a playful bite. Lena moans in pleasure and Kara inserts her middle and index finger into Lena’s soaking pussy.   
“You’re so wet. I’m going to make you come”. Kara says as she presses on the spongy part of Lena’s insides. She increases, then decreases the pressure rapidly, sending tingling feelings throughout Lena’s body. Eventually, Lena can’t hold her orgasm in, and she starts to shake with pleasure. She can’t control her movements as pure pleasure rips through her. After Lena’s orgasm comes to a halt, Kara starts at it again, this time playing with Lena’s clit. The blonde’s slender fingers massage the button right above Lena’s opening. Kara rubs faster and faster, eventually Lena’s clit starts to send pulsing pleasure through her body  
“That was fast”, Kara notices  
Out of breath, Lena responds, “Women have a small refractory period, I read”  
“Hmm. Maybe we should see how many orgasms you can have in a row one day”, Kara notes out loud. “Well, it’s my turn, make me feel good, baby”, Kara responds. Kara moves to the top of the bed, and outstretches her legs, centering her pussy out.   
Lena puts her head near Kara’s pussy, and starts to lick the outer lips. Slowly and methodically, Lena works her way to Kara’s clit, circling her tongue around the point. She starts to introduce sucking into her methods, building pleasure in the reporter. Kara grabs a fist of Lena’s hair, gripping tightly as the CEO eats her out.   
“That’s so good. More Baby”, Kara practically screams. Lena ups the intensity and Kara reaches her peak, orgasming for almost twenty seconds. When Kara’s done, Lena lifts her head to Kara’s and gives her a passionate kiss.   
“I love you”  
“I love you too”  
With that, Kara moved repositioned herself so she’s laying down, and Lena cuddled right up against her.   
“Happy Halloween Baby, I hope it’s better than what you’re used to”, Kara says  
“I think I have a new tradition.”, Lena cheekily responds.   
The two girls fell asleep in each other’s arms, and both had dreams of the other.


End file.
